


La la lu

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Loki est aux prises d'un affreux cauchemar, heureusement pour lui, son grand frère est là pour lui murmurer une berceuse.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	La la lu

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge sur le thème "berceuse".

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient eu l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Pour resserrer leurs liens, peut-être, pour les empêcher de se chamailler, ou tout simplement parce que c'était la coutume, ils n'en savaient rien et s'étaient toujours pliés à cette règle. Au fond, pour eux, c'était normal et ils y avaient trouvé une sorte de réconfort et de calme au creux des nuits silencieuses qui suivaient des journées bien plus trépidantes. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils eurent treize ans, leur père installa son fils aîné dans une autre chambre. Tout aussi belle et spacieuse, là n'était pas la question, mais avec un immense lit froid où le corps de son frère ne reposait pas près du sien. Thor ne comprit pas cette décision. Il voulut en parler à sa mère, mais elle abonda dans le sens de son époux et le fit taire sèchement, avec une fermeté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. 

Le sujet était clos, point.

Alors, se conformant aux ordres de son père, Thor, chaque soir, rejoignait cette toute nouvelle chambre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle lui retirait son frère, qu'il voyait désormais beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. C'était à peine s'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir. Il apprit par la même occasion, et à ses dépens, combien les nuits étaient obscures et glaciales et immobiles. L'avaient-elles toujours été ? Il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil avec la même facilité. Il se demandait s'il en était de même pour son frère, si le lit qu'ils avaient partagé toute leur enfance lui plaisait, s'il ne lui manquait pas, rien qu'un peu. 

Loki lui manquait, à lui. 

Une nuit, alors que tout était tranquille dans le palais, il se risqua hors de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle qu'il connaissait comme le dos de sa main. La porte ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'il la poussa et qu'il se glissa dans le maigre interstice. Ses yeux mirent une éternité à s'habituer à la pénombre, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour trouver son chemin ; ses pieds le conduisirent sans peine jusqu'au lit. Un rayon de lune tombait tout droit sur le visage de son frère et Thor dut retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il était blanc comme un linge, son front couvert de perles de sueur et strié d'inquiétude, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'écouler des gémissements à fendre le cœur. Il ne sut quoi faire. Fallait-il le réveiller ? Comment expliquerait-il sa présence ici ? Une longue plainte de Loki fit taire ses derniers doutes.

Le plus doucement possible, il posa une main sur son épaule. Sa chair était glacée, bien plus que l'air qui régnait dans sa chambre et qui l'avait fait fuir, et il ne put retenir un frisson de le secouer de la tête aux pieds. Voyant que le jeune garçon était toujours aux prises de son cauchemar, Thor souleva la couette et vint se blottir tout contre son frère. À son oreille, il murmura plusieurs fois son prénom, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet. L'angoisse commençait à le submerger. Ramenant la tête de son cadet sur son épaule, il entreprit de caresser ses cheveux noirs tout en berçant lentement son corps. Du bout des lèvres, il entonna une berceuse qu'il se chantait à lui-même lorsqu'il était triste ou effrayé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de sens, c'était davantage une suite de mots réconfortants, de mots qu'il aimait bien et qui se posait sur son âme comme un baume. Il priait pour qu'elle ait le même effet sur son frère. 

Et sa prière ne mit pas longtemps à être récompensée. Presque instantanément, les membres de Loki se détendirent et il se fit un peu plus lourd contre son flanc. Son souffle retrouva un rythme plus régulier, ses gémissements se turent. Finalement, une petite main pâle se posa sur son torse, là où battait son cœur.

—Thor ? ânonna sa voix ensommeillée.

—Tout va bien, petit frère. Je suis là.

—Pourquoi je ne peux plus dormir avec toi ? Mes rêves sont de plus en plus affreux.

—C'est fini maintenant, je vais revenir dormir avec toi.

—Mais Père a dit que...

—Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant. Et, s'il l'apprend, je lui expliquerai, Loki. Je te le promets.

Rassuré par sa présence, Loki se rendormit rapidement, les mots de la berceuse résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Thor, quant à lui, veilla jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aurore sur cette tête chérie qui se soulevait au rythme de ses propres respirations.


End file.
